Playtime
is the first Hi-5 song from Series 10 in 2008. It was also present in Hi-5 House Series 2 in 2014 as the last song. It is remarkable that Stevie Nicholson was the only one to participate two times in the song - the original and the remake. The song was translated in Spanish and Portuguese. Lyrics Playtime gonna play all day (All day) Playtime feeling A-OK (OK) Playtime gonna play all day with you (Dobeedobeedo) Playtime gonna play all day (All day) Playtime feeling A-OK (OK) Playtime gonna play all day with you. Be a climber, be a clown Bang a drum or snuggle down No matter what we do today We'll play together. Hey, hey, come on let's play Hey, hey, let's play today Hey, hey, we'll clap our hands and play forever. Whether it's sunny or whether it's wet Whatever the whether we never forget: Playtime gonna play all day (All day) Playtime feeling A-OK (OK) Playtime gonna play all day with you (Dobeedobeedo) Playtime gonna play all day (All day) Playtime feeling A-OK (OK) Playtime gonna play all day with you. I like dress-ups you like songs We all like dancing, can't go wrong There's swings and slides and monkey bars Roundabouts and pedal cars. Hey, hey, come on let's play Hey, hey, let's play today Hey, hey, we'll clap our hands and play forever. Whether it's snowy or whether it's dry Whatever the whether we always know why. Playtime gonna play all day (All day) Playtime feeling A-OK (OK) Playtime gonna play all day with you (Dobeedobeedo) Playtime gonna play all day (All day) Playtime feeling A-OK (OK) Playtime gonna play all day with you. Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on and play, play, play Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on let's play together! Playtime gonna play all day (All day) Playtime feeling A-OK (OK) Playtime gonna play all day with you (Dobeedobeedo) Playtime gonna play all day (All day) Playtime feeling A-OK (OK) Playtime gonna play all day with you Playtime gonna play all day with you. Portuguese Lyrics É Hora de Brincar, Eu sei (OK) O Dia todo, pode crer (OK) Brincar o dia todo com você! (Dobeedobeedo) É Hora de Brincar, Eu sei (OK) O Dia todo, pode crer (OK) Brincar o dia todo com você. Ser Palhaço é genial Tocar tambor é tão legal Não sei bem o que vai rolar Mas vamos brincar. Hey, hey, vamos brincar Hey, hey, vamos dançar Batendo palmas, quanta alegria Ou sol ou com chuva, nós vamos brincar E quando eu crescer, mesmo assim vou dizer: É Hora de Brincar, Eu sei (OK) O Dia todo, pode crer (OK) Brincar o dia todo com você! (Dobeedobeedo) É Hora de Brincar, Eu sei (OK) O Dia todo, pode crer (OK) Brincar o dia todo com você. Eu adoro, você também Nós dois dançamos muito bem Andar de bike, escorregar Gira, gira, vamos lá. Hey, hey, vamos brincar Hey, hey, vamos dançar Batendo palmas, quanta alegria Ou sol ou com chuva, nós vamos brincar E quando eu crescer, mesmo assim vou dizer: É Hora de Brincar, Eu sei (OK) O Dia todo, pode crer (OK) Brincar o dia todo com você! (Dobeedobeedo) É Hora de Brincar, Eu sei (OK) O Dia todo, pode crer (OK) Brincar o dia todo com você. Hey! Hey! Hey! Vamos brincar, Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! O dia inteiro juntos! É Hora de Brincar, Eu sei (OK) O Dia todo, pode crer (OK) Brincar o dia todo com você! (Dobeedobeedo) É Hora de Brincar, Eu sei (OK) O Dia todo, pode crer (OK) Brincar o dia todo com você. Brincar o dia todo com você. Trivia * The title was eponymous farewell tour of members Sun Pezzimenti, Kellie Crawford and Nathan Foley, and also the second tour with Casey Burgess. * In Hi-5 House series, the costumes are from Toy Box. * The Hi-5 Philippines reproduced the costumes in season 2 but the original song. * Stevie Nicholson participated the re-make song. * This is the first song to feature Stevie Nicholson as a member of the group. Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 10) Opening_Playtime.png Kellie_Playtime.png Sun_Playtime.png Stevie_Playtime.png Charli_Playtime.png Nathan_Playtime.png Hi-5_Playtime_14.png Boys_Playtime_2.png Hi-5_Playtime_13.png Girls_Playtime_3.png Hi-5_Playtime_12.png Hi-5_Playtime_11.png Hi-5_Playtime_10.png Boys_Playtime.png Girls_Playtime_2.png Girls_Playtime.png Hi-5_Playtime_9.png Hi-5_Playtime_8.png Hi-5_Playtime_7.png Hi-5_Playtime_6.png Hi-5_Playtime_5.png Hi-5_Playtime_4.png Hi-5_Playtime_3.png Hi-5_Playtime_2.png Hi-5_Playtime.png Credits_Playtime.png ;Hi-5 House (Series 2) Tanika_Playtime_2014.png Ainsley_Playtime_2014.png Dayen_Playtime_2014.png Stevie_Playtime_2014.png Mary_Playtime_2014.png Hi-5 Playtime 2014 9.png Hi-5 Playtime 2014 8.png Hi-5 Playtime 2014 7.png Hi-5 Playtime 2014 6.png Hi-5 Playtime 2014 5.png Hi-5 Playtime 2014 4.png Hi-5 Playtime 2014 3.png Hi-5 Playtime 2014 2.png Hi-5 Playtime 2014.png Credits_Playtime_2014.png Category:2008 Category:Series 10 Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Charli Robinson Category:Hi-5 Planet Earth Category:Playtime theme Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Mary Lascaris Category:2014 Category:Hi-5 House Series 2 Category:Hi-5 House Category:Songs of the week Category:Remake songs Category:Hi-5 Hot Hits album Category:Music Key of Db